Is she my Mary or his Ace?
by RGLH2017GG
Summary: AU; Tristan POV; Rory is interviewing tristan for the NYT. What will happen? One-shot


**Author's Note: I have really been enjoying these one shots. Let me know if you are enjoying them and any ideas for ones that you would like to see.**

 **Tristan POV**

I never thought I would see my Mary again once I left Chilton all those years ago but here ten years after, she stood getting ready to interview for the New York Times.

I had created his own company with my cousin but my cousin wanted his name to remain anonymous so I became the face of the company.

I watched as she walked in to his office and her eyes widened when she realized that it was me.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my Mary. How have you been?" I asked smirking

"Tristan. I see you still can't get my name right. I've been good. Busy. I guess we should get started with the interview."

She set down her tape recorder and began writing notes. I couldn't help but watch her as she still looked so innocent. I wondered if she was married but I didn't see a ring. Then I wondered if she had a boyfriend. I decided then that I wanted to find more information about her before she left today.

I decided to offer her a tour of the place, which I never did for reporters in an effort to keep my cousin and staff anonymous. But for her, I would make an exception.

We began the tour and I told her all about the different departments. She continued to take notes and focused completely on the company. I decided to introduce her to my business partner who was my cousin. I told her to stay there and see if it was ok.

I knocked on the door and walked in. My cousin was staring at his computer screen so I decided to make his presence known.

"Hey cuz, I have a reporter from the New York Times here. I know we don't normally do this but you remember that girl from high school, who I called Mary, who would never go out with me?"

"Yeah?" he answered skeptically

"Well, she's doing the interview and I'm hoping if I give her a good enough information that she might go to dinner with me. Do you mind helping me out?"

"Ok. As long as she doesn't write anything about me"

I sighed happily. I hoped she would go out with me after this interview. My cousin hadn't dated anyone for the past 3 years. He was still hung up on his college girlfriend, he called her Ace. She had said no to his proposal so he became a workaholic.

I walked back into the area where I left my Mary and told her the conditions. She agreed so I took her into his office. When I opened the door they made eye contact and I heard two loud gasps. I didn't understand what was going on so I introduced them.

They stayed there staring at each other until my cousin, Logan, spoke. "Ace. Wow, after all these years. It's good to see you."

"You too Logan. It's been a while. I didn't know you were back in the City."

"Yeah I moved back when I started the company with my cousin Tristan. I never thought I would be lucky to run into you again. I knew you were working at the NYT. I have read all of your articles."

"Wow. I tried looking for you a year ago but you had fallen off the radar. I cant believe you're here."

I watched as they talked and stared at each other. This was my Mary but my cousin's Ace too. I cant believe we both were held up by the same girl. I watched as they caught up and then she decided to proceed with the interview. My cousin could not stop staring at my Mary and I couldn't help but feel that I had lost my chance.

I needed some air. I excused myself while they did the interview. I came back a half hour later and saw that they had finished their interview but that Logan was also packing up.

I asked where he was going and he said they were going for coffee to catch up. He said he couldn't believe that my Mary was his Ace.

I watched as they left the building smiling at each other and saw him reach for her hand. I knew then that she was his Ace.

Over the next year, I watched as she walked into the office for lunch or to meet him for dinner. I watched, when they thought no one was looking, how comfortable they were and how they constantly needed to be touching each other if they were together.

They got married six months after I unknowingly reunited them and they thanked me in their wedding. I had moved on by then and could only be happy for them, especially after they had introduced me to their friend Juliet.

Now a year later, they were holding a dinner party where they had announced that they were expecting their first child. She was always his Ace and would never again be my Mary.


End file.
